Satake Clan
History The Satake clan was formed by a religious separatist of an unknown name. They were originally a warlike clan, but the religion slowly changed them to become a more peaceful nature, and eventually they found a different outlet for their violence: invention. Although they did not invent objects, they instead invented fighting styles. This meant that every Satake fights differently from the next: the primary reason for them to be among the most powerful in their world. An ancient religious ritual performed on Satake, Rei showed that, within his body, he had a metal that actually developed within him. The number of weapon types the metal was able to morph into was its distinguishing point: The metal could become a ninjato, a spear, halberd, broadsword, sansetsukon, and more. The metal could conduct a chakra current, and even the doujutsu that Rei discovered that he possessed as a result of "Heaven Release" chakra could be used through them. A primary user of this technique of fusing chakra into the weapons, called "channeling", is Ryuuka, who underwent the exact same ritual as Rei. The ritual usually took place when the young boy or girl was shown to start displaying Amakudaru sickness--a testament to the clan. The head of the clan would take a tub of ink and meticulously draw out the cross of the Church onto the arm, which also had a sealing jutsu implemented into its design. Afterwards, a small incision would be made a couple of centimeters above the cross tattoo, located on either arm, with the ritualistic knife, and the summoning jutsu would be used: one that would draw out the metal. Once every drop of the metal was taken from the user's body, their incisions would be healed, but the tattoo would remain as a symbol of loyalty. The one who underwent the surgery would be taught how to use "Heaven Release", then would channel this chakra through the Amakudaru. After their weapon revealed its true form, they would begin training. Because as a result of the user's changing personality, this weapon would also change with time, eventually becoming a preferred weapon type. Several Satake, among them the legendary Satake, Rei, became crusaders and used their Amakudaru to strike down their foes. These exact same weapons disappear whenever the wielder would die, thus, the weapons have never been in any clan other than the Satake. The substance had apparently paranormal abilities that would, just like the eyes, vary according to the user. Ryuuka's blade, Valkyrie, could open wormholes to teleport through. Retsu's blade, Crusader, could leech the life force from other humans and use it to heal himself. The original Ryuuka was welcomed into the Sound village by Kiera Eleison, a legendary Sound village medical ninja, after Ryuuka had unwittingly used his Tetsugakusha to open a portal to this dimension. Unknown to Ryuuka, Kiera had taken some of his DNA and was planning to start up an artificial Satake clan. This succeeded to a certain extent, but the artificial Satake didn't measure up to the originals. Kiera kept them in Sound regardless. Ryuuka left Sound for personal reasons, but the Artificials would remain. A special instance is a "fragment Satake". Instead of being an artificial, it was just a piece of the original Satake's soul that had accidentally landed in this world. These fragments had only a small percentage of the original. The Ryuuka that was corrupted by the Houkou spirit, ironically, is a fragment. Abilities *Satake create different martial arts to suit their lifestyles. Almost all of them have at least one, but some have created multiple martial arts. *Some Satake have different chakra types. This special chakra is formed by the user and becomes natural overtime. *Possess a liquid metal known as Amakudaru in their body. This metal is specific to the Satake Clan blood. *To anyone not a Satake, Amakudaru is poisonous. Although if in the Satake's body for too long, it causes them to go into a sick state. If too much accumulated, the Satake may die. *After a while the Satake stops making Amakudaru. Usually when the Satake reaches age 20-25. There has been accounts of a Satake who never stopped producing the metal though. The amount of Amakudaru is relative to a Satake, so some may have a lot while others may have a small amount. *The metal is extremely chakra conductable and indestructable. *The metal is dense and heavy like Mercury. *At a certain age(normally age 8-13) the Metal is extracted from the Satake Clan which he can tell the smith to make into a certain weapon. *The extraction leaves a cross-shaped tattoo on the Satake Clansmen's body of where it was extracted. *The metal has a short period before being sealed; thus before getting sealed a Satake Clansman makes a mold to put the metal in while it remains in its natural form. *At a certain temperature the metal hardens. The weapon does not first come out sharp even after molded into a sharp weapon. The metal sharpens through usage. *Practicing with the weapons makes it stronger and sharper, as opposed to weaker and duller. *In rare ocassions the metal already comes out in a shape. This is because the conductivity of the metal reacts to the Satake's large chakra pool and thus shapens itself until its hardened. *This is considered their "true" weapon. Most Satake have a summoning jutsu to their weapons. *All Satake name their weapons. They are also good at sealing jutsu and thus use a sealing Jutsu to seal their weapons so they don't weigh as much. Some know how to teleport to their weapons. *Some of the Satake weapons have different abilities when their chakra is assigned to them. The abilities only occur with someone with a curious chakra. Example 1: Haseo could manipulate light around his sword to create darkness, with his scythe, Makkuro. Example 2: Retsu's hook swords, Setsudanki, could increase in size without changing its weight. *Satake Clan has a Doujutsu called Tetsugakusha. A lot have the Doujutsu but never actually use it. *About 20% of the Satake Clan doesn't have the Doujutsu but has stronger weapons in return. *The Doujutsu uses more chakra than the average doujutsu, which causes it to be used a lot less than doujutsu such as Sharingan and Byakugan. It has limited telepathy and can see chakra. Some have the ability to shoot their chakra straight into the nervous system of an opponent to steal information, but only Shinoda was shown to ever do this. *Ryuuka is the only known Satake who could utilize space-time jutsu. See also Category:Clans